Baby Love
by Miss Coco Loco
Summary: Tibby becomes pregnant. Can she handle the pressure of being a mom? And what about her declining relationship with Brian?
1. No news is good news

Tibby sulked into the lobby, still in her flannel pajama pants. She collapsed in on of the overstuffed armchairs and hoped people couldn't tell she had just cried in her soup. As she waited, she began to think about the dreaded word: if. IF I was pregnant…IF there was an actual baby in my stomach….with actual feet and fingers. Well. Maybe not yet. Tibby wasn't so sure how the stages worked. As she sat considering the possibilities, Lena raced into the lobby, carrying 3 plastic bags. "Tibbs... I'm... here…" Lena said between gasps for breath. "Any…signs?" Tibby shook her head. "No…it's been a week overdue. I'm scared Lenny…" Tears welled up in her eyes. "I think I'm-" Lenny placed her index finger on Tibby's quivering lip. "Shhh…Tibbs, I think it's going to be ok. Now, I didn't spend over 40 dollars worth of tests just to watch you cry. Are you going to do it alone…or came I come in?" Tibby closed her eyes. "I want you in there with me. I need you in case I am. you know." Lenny closed her eyes too. "I know Tibby. I always do…"

The heavy bathroom door creaked as it shut behind the two girls. Tibby groaned. "Ok, Lena, how the hell am I supposed to do this?" A small smile flittered across Lena's face. "Well…I think you're supposed to...'go' on it." Tibby's face looked blank. "What do you mean 'go' on it? Like, sit on it!" Lena grew red. "No Tibby…you're supposed to URINATE on it!" An uneasy silence settled between the girls, but Tibby was the one to break it when she burst into laughter. Soon Lena joined in, and it wasn't long before the best friends had tears streaming down their faces. "Ok, ok…here. You can open it, and I'll sit down on the toilet," Tibby announced. Lena clawed through the plastic. "Ok, here it is…now, on the count of three, you pee. One….Two…Three…."

"It CAN'T Be positive! This must be defective…we should return it, Lenny. There is not way I'm pregnant! I'm 19, for God's sake! How could this happen?" Tibby was sobbing hysterically in her dorm room. Lena was desperately trying to calm her down, but nothing could stop Tibby's tears. "Shhh...Tibby…I promise everything's going to be ok. We should make a few phone calls, though.." Tibby shut her eyes. "Lenny…my parents…what are they going to say? How am I going to tell them they're going to be grandparents? And Brian…" TIbby's voice faded away at the sound of Brian's name. Lena gave a small smile. "Hey, maybe he'll be excited to be a dad. You know Brian. He's always there for you, as am I, Tibby. " Tibby slowly opened her eyes and sighed. "Ok, Lenny. But, before we call my parents, or Brian, I want to let my best friends know." "My thought, exactly, Tibbs," Lena said softly. "Now, let's make some phone calls…."


	2. Friends before Family

"Hello?" Bridget's clear voice rang though the phone Tibby grasped in her sweaty hands. Usually Bee's voice brought a smile to her face, but today circumstances were a little different.

"Hey, Bee…it's Tibbs." Lena started frantically waving to herself like the Titanic was sinking. Tibby sighed.

"Lena's here, too." Tibby could practically see Bridget's bright blonde ponytail jauntily swinging back and forth as she talked. She wasn't one to keep still.

"Hey you two! What's up?" Tibby's throat grew dry and she found it hard to swallow. Lenny stepped in and plucked the phone from Tibby.

"Hey, Bee, it's Lenny…something's happened, and I…," Lena glanced over at Tibby, who was curled in a ball on her lumpy mattress, "WE were wondering if you could come down to NYU in the next week."

"Well, I'm in Philadelphia for a few days with Eric. We're seeing his parents…" There was a pause on Bridget's end of the line. "But, I think I can squeeze you in. I'll be there in about 4 days." Lena gave Tibby the thumbs up. Tibby breathed with relief, and color returned to her face.

"If you don't mind me asking, why am I being herded to NYU?" Bee said laughter in her voice. Lena was dreading this question from Bee. Should she tell her the truth? She mouthed the messenger to Tibby, who reluctantly accepted the phone. "Tibbs? Is that you?" Tibby forced a smile.

"Hey, Bee….how are things going?" Bee laughed.

"I was about to ask you the same thing…why do you want me to come visit you? Isn't Lenny good enough company?" Tibby felt the sharp burn of tears fill her eyes.

"N-no…" Tibby forced out, her voice cracking. Lena rushed to her side as Bee inquired, "Oh Tibby….is it Brian? Are things ok with him?"

"I'M GONNA HAVE A BABY!" Tibby screeched, a mix of anger towards Brian and hysteria. She shook with sobs and felt her whole body curl up into a fetal position. Lenny took charge once again and answered a confused Bridget.

"Lena? Is she serious? Is she really….did they actually…." Lena found it hard to speak herself.

"It's no lie, Bee. She's really going to have a baby. It's really happening." Bee sighed.

"I don't know what to say…I'm coming there in two days. See you soon." The line went dead. Lena tossed the phone on the ground and squeezed Tibbs, who had tears streaming down her face. She looked up mournfully at her friend.

"C-can she c-come, Lenny?" Lena nodded, and Tibby's contorted expression relaxed. "She'll be here in two days tops. Now, should I call Carmen and deliver the news?" Tibby wiped her eyes.

"No, no…I'll be the one to do it. After all, we're going to have a new member of the family soon, and it's comin' outta me, not anyone else."

After a moment of silence, Lena realized it was a joke, and began chuckling. Tibby smiled. "

Well, I for one can't wait, Tibby. I hope she or he is as beautiful as its mommy." Bee said comfortingly.

"Don't forget about Daddy," Tibby mourned, her voice cracking. She curled up into a ball on the mattress. Lena wrapped her long slender arms around her friend. "Shhh…Tibbs…everything will work out itself. I promise." Tibby looked up at Lena. "How can you say that?" she whispered. "You're not having a baby."

Lena looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. "I know I'm not. And I'm sure I have no idea what you're going through. But, one thing I do know…" Lena paused, "is that we'll make it through this together. Remember what Marley used to say?"

At this point, Tibby sat up and squeezed Lenny's hand. "Life is full of choices, but the hard ones are the ones that define what we're really made of," the two murmured in unison. With that, both Tibby and Lena collapsed on the bed in a heap of sighs and sniffs.


	3. Telling the Parents

"C'mon, Tibbs, you have to eat _something_," Lenny whined, urgency in her voice. But all the desire for food Tibby had before she found out she was pregnant was gone. It would only be a few week before the morning sickness, weird cravings, and dizziness would come. And that was enough to make anyone lose their appetite. With a heavy sigh, Tibby dug her spoon into her mash potatoes and let them fall back onto the plate. After a long period of silence, Lena decided she needed to say something. "Um, Tibby, not to bring up an uncomfortable subject, but…" she took a breath before continuing. "When are you going to tell your parents?" Tibby's eyes instantly locked with Lena's. "Do they really have to know? They never care about me anyway," Tibby muttered under her breath. 'Tabitha Tomoko Rollins! You know your parents love you very much, and I'm sure they'd be kind of excited to know that they're going to be grandparents." Tibby forced a smile. "Maybe…but, how do I tell them?" Lena shook her head. "I dunno, Tibbs. That's kind of up to you to decide." Tibby jumped up from her chair, rattling the silverwear. "Let's go tell them now. Right now." She turned on her heel and grabbed Lena's hand. "Whoa, Tibby," Lena groaned. "I'd love to stay, but I have to go shopping with Effie for a new dress for homecoming." She smiled. "But, call me with the news, mm'kay?" She gave Tibby a hug, then left the small café. Tibby let her head droop as she shuffled to her dorm room.

With shaky fingers, Tibby dialed her parent's number. "Please don't pick up…please…" "Hello?" Tibby's stomach dropped down to her knees. That voice. It was male, but it wasn't her father… "Who's calling?" Tibby uttered a sob "Br-Brian?" she whispered. "Yea- Tibby? Is that you?" "Yes." "What's wrong? Is everything ok?" "I'm having a baby, Bri."

There was a pause. "Am I…the father?" Tibby mumbled yes, and could her Brian pacing back and forth. "How did this happen? I thought we used, um, protection?" Brian uttered with urgency in his voice. "Brian….oh Brian…." Tibby moaned as tears ran down her cheeks. "Where are my parents?" "Out…out to dinner. I'm with Katherine and Nicky at home. Look, Tibbs, I think we really need to talk about this in person, but you should talk to your-" Suddenly, there was a jingle on the other end of the line, and footsteps.

"Tibby! They're home now," Brian hissed. "We're hooo-ome," Tibby's father chuckled as he and Tibby's mother entered the house. "Katherine? Nicky? Brian?" "Tibby, now is the time!" Brian whispered. Tibby froze. She could hear her parents getting closer to Brain. "Oh, hello Brian," Alice said. "Is that Tibby on the other line?" "Yes, Ms. Rollins," Brian mumbled. "Oh, please sweetheart, call me Alice. May I talk to my daughter?" Tibby's heart pounded as she heard Brian hand the phone over. "Tibby, honey?" Alice's voice murmered. "Mommy?" Tibby's voice cracked. "I need to tell you something…" Tibby could hear panic in her mother's voice. "Oh honey, what's wrong? Are you sick? Is everything ok?" "Mom….I'm…having a baby."


	4. Telling the Parents Part 2

Tibby heard a piercing scream on the other end. _Oh my god, my mom just died,_ Tibby frantically thought as the scream droned on. She heard the phone being put down and someone running. A few minutes later, the screaming ceased, and Alice came back on the phone. "Honey? Are you still there?"

"Yes, Mom, I'm still here…" Tibby muttered. She had a feeling her mother had not heard the news.

"Sorry, Tibby, I didn't hear the last thing you said. Katherine dropped her Popsicle and wanted a new one," Alice laughed. "So, what were you going to tell us?"

Tibby gripped the phone in her hands. "I'm coming up to see you guys this weekend," she lied through her teeth.

"Really?" Alice sounded perplexed. "A few minutes ago, you sounded like you were crying…is everything okay in New York?"

Tibby sighed. "Yeah, it's just I'm," she blinked back tears, "homesick."

"Oh, sweetie," Alice murmured. "It's your first time away from home for a while, and I know you must be so lonely without Brian up there."

"Yeah…so, I'm leaving on Friday afternoon…I'll be there by night."

Tibby heard her siblings laughing and jumping around in the background. "Katherine and Nicky are so excited you're coming!" Alice chuckled into the phone. "We all are."

_Too bad I'm not as excited to see you guys_, Tibby thought to herself, but shook the thought out of her head.

"Can't wait," Tibby said softly. "May I please tell Brian something?"

"Of course, honey. Here he is," Alice chirped. "See you Friday!"

Brian's husky voice on the phone brought fresh tears to Tibby's already-damp eyes. "Tibbs…you didn't tell them…about-"

"No." Tibby snapped, and then took a deep breath. "I'll tell them when I come to see you guys."

"Promise?" Brian urged.

"Promise," Tibby tried to sound hopeful, but it was pretty hard. "Bye."

Tibby's fist was shaking as she tenderly knocked on the solid oak door of her house. In the 5 hours it had taken her to drive down, there was never a minute where Tibby didn't think about what she was going to do with the baby. As she stood on the porch, she tried to remember what they had learned back in Middle School about how babies developed. It probably didn't have any fingers or toes, Tibby thought as a wave of nausea came over her. It was just a blob of life in her stomach. Suddenly, the door flung open and Tibby was embraced by her enthusiastic mother. "Tibby! You're here!" her mother cried, her cheeks flushed with happiness. Tibby was afraid her voice would give away her emotional state, so she just forced a smile and gave her mother a hug back. "Brian is coming in about twenty minutes. We're all going to have a 'Welcome Back Tibby' dinner," Alice chuckled. As her mother led Tibby through the house, she looked down at her stomach and gently poked it. It felt a little firmer, she thought with a grimace. "Tibby? You haven't said a word since you've been here," Alice stopped waking and turned to her daughter, conern in her eyes. "I have to talk to everyone. Once Brian gets here," Tibby trembled. Alice nodded slowly. "Okay…I'll call everyone down and we can sit in the living room."

An hour later, the Rollins and Brian were sitting on the worn hemp sofa in the living room.

"So, dear," Alice murmured, rubbing her hands together in anticipation. "What is this 'news' you have to tell us?"

Tibby looked at Brian, whose eyes were staring ahead at some invisible point.

"I…Brian and I," Tibby began, "have some news."

Alice and Tibby's father must have caught the tone in Tibby's voice, because Alice's eyes grew wide with concern. "Is it…bad news?"

Tibby shook her head. "No."

Brian continued to absentmindedly drum his fingers on his knee when Tibby gently nudged him. He groaned inwardly and placed his hand on hers.

Tibby took one more breath before stating the news.

"Mom…Dad…everyone else. I'm pregnant."

There was a silence in the Rollin's family room. Huge tears formed in Tibby's eyes, and before she could stop them, she was sobbing, her head between her knees. "I'm sorry," she wailed. "We used protection! I swear! Brian knows-"

Mr. Rollins interrupted. "Brian? This Brian?"

Tibby nodded ever so slightly.

"So this means…." Mrs. Rollins said in a soft voice, "that Brian is the father?"

Tibby gingerly lifted her head and faced her parents. "That would be correct."

Alice suddenly stood up, which made Tibby frozen with fear.

Her mother walked over to Brian and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Take care of my girl," she whispered in Brian's ear. Brian gripped Tibby's hand.

"Are you…happy?" Tibby asked her parents, who both had sentimental smiles on their face.

"There's nothing that makes us happier knowing that we will be grandparents in less that a year," Alice beamed.

Tibby could not believe her parents excitement. Suddenly, everyone was talking and laughing and smiling, and Tibby was embraced by multiple people at once.

After telling the whole story to her parents and siblings, Tibby took Brian by the hand and lead him to the Rollin's back porch. The sky was a dusty blue, and the air was cool but not sharp. "I guess we're going to be parents," Tibby laughed, rubbing her stomach. Brian leaned over and kissed Tibby's cheek. "I guess we are."

To my Faithful Readers:

I'm really not sure if I'm going to continue this FF. It might be the end of Tibby's story…I've lost interest in writing, and I'd rather stop at the high point, then continue to give you crappy unmotivated writing. Sorry! Thank you all for reading.


End file.
